


Moments Between

by lln



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bullet wound, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e08 Monster Inside, Gen, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, TK Strand Whump, Whump, Worried Owen Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lln/pseuds/lln
Summary: TK only broke eye contact when the pain hit, hot, searing pain ripped through his chest. He looked down, he could see his dark coloured shirt turning even darker, as his blood oozed out of a bullet hole. TK let out a pained gasp as he felt his body begin to fall backward, his feet slipping from beneath him, unable to hold his own weight.Missing scenes from 1.08 Monster Inside.Square Filled: Near-Death Experience
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Moments Between

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so slack on these prompts, but I've got so many half written fics, that hopefully I can finish this card before the end of the year.

"3, 2, 1"   
  
TK swung the battering ram back and forth between each count, before finally hitting it against the door. The door flew backwards and hit the wall with a bang. TK stepped forward but stopped when he realized that the bang he heard wasn't the door.   
  
He gripped the doorway in shock as it felt like the world stopped moving and the sounds around him dimed to a slight hum. TK looked into the room and made eye contact with the child standing there, his small body shaking, gun raised.  
  
TK only broke eye contact when the pain hit, hot, searing pain ripped through his chest. He looked down, he could see his dark coloured shirt turning even darker, as his blood oozed out of a bullet hole. TK let out a pained gasp as he felt his body begin to fall backward, his feet slipping from beneath him, unable to hold his own weight.   
  
Reaching out, TK grasped for his dad's shoulder, hoping to somehow lessen the impact of hitting the floor. Numerous people were yelling but TK couldn’t hear anything. The only thing he could focus on was the pain and the fact that it was getting harder and harder to catch his breath.  
  
Once on the floor, TK was dimly aware of the hurried movement around his persons, the pressure of his chest becoming too much, making it harder to stay awake and aware.  
  
As TK's eyes closed for the final time of the night, the last thing he saw was the look on his dad's face; pain, fear and worry, all directed at him.  
  
 _'Dad,'_ TK thought tiredly, as his world turned to black, _‘It hurts’_.  
  


* * *

  
A bang sounded throughout the hallway and Owen stood in shock as he watched his son's blood splattered against the wall behind him.   
  
There was a moment of complete silence, everybody stopped, it was like the oxygen had been sucked out of the hallway.  
  
Then the moment was over and TK was falling.   
  
“TK? TK!”   
  
Someone yelled out from behind, but Owen couldn’t register who it was. All he could focus on was the pained look on his son’s face as he fell backwards onto the floor. Owen could feel TK reach for his shoulder, to steady himself, Owen’s own hand gripped the front of TK’s shirt to slow his descent.  
  
Owen could hear the movement around him, vaguely he could someone talking to the child that had shot his son, but Owen only had eyes for his boy. With one hand pressed to the bullet wound on TK’s chest, Owen’s other hand was resting on TK’s face, trying to keep him awake.   
  
Owen could feel the tears in his eyes, as he watched TK struggle to keep his eyes open.   
  
“No, no, no,” He mumbled, pressing harder on the wound, blood seeping out between his fingers, “You stay with me, you hear me? TK?!”  
  
A hand gripped his wrist, trying to pull his hand away from TK’s chest, Owen opened his mouth to curse out the person, only to stop when he made eye contact with Michelle. She was kneeling down next to him, her medical bag opened next to her and Nancy already on the other side of TK, pulling out the necessary equipment to stop the bleeding.   
  
“I need you to let me and my team work Captain,” She told him kindly, “Don’t worry, he’s strong. We’ll get him out of here, no problem, but you’re going to need to give us some space to work.”  
  
“No, Michelle, I can’t leave him,” Owen’s voice was small, like he couldn’t believe what was happening.  
  
“Yes you can.”  
  
“Come on Cap,” Judd’s hands gripped Owen’s shoulders, pulling him away slightly, “Let Michelle work. Your boy’s in good hands.”  
  
Owen let his body be pulled back, Judd’s firm hands keeping him in place, as he watched with unfocused eyes as Michelle and Nancy worked quickly. Nancy cut away TK’s shirt to get to the wound and Owen heard Michelle describe the bullet as a through and through as both women maneuvered TK’s body around.   
  
Blood was now pooling and staining the flooring underneath TK and all Owen could do was stare at the unmoving body of his son.  
  
A backboard and neck brace were passed down the hallway and with practised ease, Michelle and Nancy secured TK to it.   
  
“We need to get him to the hospital, we’ve done what we can, but he’s going to need surgery,” Michelle spoke softly but firmly to Owen, “We need to get him out of here now.”  
  
“Okay,” Owen replied, his voice distant and detached, “Judd, Paul help Michelle get TK to the ambulance.”  
  
“On it Cap.” “You got it Captain.” Both men answered at the same time.   
  
Reaching down, they each grabbed a hold of an end of the backboard and followed Michelle down the hallway and out of the house.  
  


* * *

  
Owen didn’t know how long it took to get to the hospital, one minute Marjan was helping him stand, he blinked and then he was sitting in the waiting room, with intake forms on his lap.  
  
Blinking slowly, Owen looked around, he could see the rest of the 126 dotted around the room. Looks of worry painted across their faces, with Judd looking the worst. Owen could only imagine what was going through his head.  
  
“Family for uh, Tyler Strand?” A doctor in scrubs stood at the doorway of the waiting room, a clipboard in his hands.  
  
Owen’s head shot up at the sound of his son’s name. Standing up quickly, Owen made his way to the doctor.   
  
“Tell me how he’s doing doc,” Owen’s voice soft but determined, he needed answers and he needed them now.   
  
“Do you want to talk somewhere more privately?” The doctor asked, while looking around the room, everyone here couldn’t possibly be all family.  
  
“Everyone here is TK’s family,” Owen frowned at the doctor’s tone and held a hand out to shush Judd’s near growl at the doctor, “Now tell me how my son is.”  
  
“Well,” The doctor sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose, he raised his clipboard, glancing at what was written on it, “Tyler…”  
  
“TK,” Owen interrupted, “He prefers to go by TK.”  
  
“Right,” The doctor cleared his throat, “ _TK_ made it through surgery, he will recover in a given time. However, there were a few complications.”  
  
“Complications?” Owen prompted, an eyebrow raised, “Such as?”  
  
The doctor winced at Owen’s tone, he did always hate this part of his job, “Your son’s heart stopped while we were operating. Twice. But we were able to restart it both times. Other than the surgery went well, I was able to remove the bullet fragments and stop the internal bleeding, however, TK is now in a coma.”  
  
Owen’s heart sank, he felt his knees give out from underneath him. Only Paul’s arm around his waist stopped him from hitting the floor, “What’s that mean right now for him?”  
  
“It means your son is very lucky. I strongly believe he will wake up within the next few days, his body is healing in it’s own way. Once he wakes up, with enough rest and PT, he should make a full recovery and be back on the job in no time.”  
  
Owen sighed deeply as he felt the tension in the room lift at the doctor's words, “When can we see him?”  
  
“He’s being moved to a room now,” The doctor explained, “The only thing I ask is that there are only two people to be in the room with him at a time when sitting with him. I don’t want his room overcrowded. I know you all want to see him, but too many at once is the opposite of what he needs right now.”   
  
The group in front of him nodded slowly in agreement at his words, “I’ll have the nurse come get you when he’s settled.”  
  
“Okay,” Owen nodded again, “Thank you doctor.”  
  
The room was silent as the doctor left.   
  
Owen’s mind buzzed with what the doctor had just told them, he couldn’t think of anything else. He was so focused on the fact that his son had literally died on the operating table, that he didn’t notice the movement around him. The rest of the 126 began to plan.   
  
It was Marjan who suggested that they make a rotating roster so there was no chance that TK would wake up alone. Paul pointed out that only one of them was going to be able to see TK at a time, as it was unlikely that Owen would be leaving his son’s side anytime soon. Mateo offered to go on a coffee run or maybe get some food, while Judd and Grace were speaking softly to one of the nurses that had just entered the waiting room.  
  
“Come on boss,” Judd made his way over to Owen, “Shelly here says that TK’s all set up in his room and she’ll take you to him, if you’re ready.”  
  
“Oh,” Owen blinked up at Judd, his words slowly registering. It took him a moment, but when he looked to the young nurse he realized what Judd was saying, “Yes, yes. I’m ready to go now. Thank you Judd. Please lead on Shelly.”  
  
“Right this way, Mr Strand,” Shelly walked away with Owen right on her heels.   
  
As Owen walked towards his son’s room, he could only hope that TK would wake up soon, he couldn’t lose him. He wouldn’t be able to handle it.  
  
 **THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also posting these to my tumblr, **[llnwritings](https://llnwritings.tumblr.com/)** , so come and leave me some prompts if you want.


End file.
